


Sauna Time

by Axelex12



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Bobby Drake Is Straight, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Gyms, Kissing, Lap Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sauna, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Telepathy, Vaginal Sex, sauna sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Iceman × Psylocke Sauna Sexy Time.
Relationships: Elizabeth Braddock/Bobby Drake





	Sauna Time

Sure enough, when she got there, Psylocke was on a treadmill during her workout. She didn't notice Robert Drake at first, so Bobby Drake just went into his workout, doing some weight lifting like bench press and squats. He also got onto the treadmill as Psylocke was getting off, exchanging greetings. Drake stayed on the treadmill for a while, working up a nice sweat.

Afterwards, Iceman decided to check out the new sauna that was installed last week. He went back into the locker area, he turned to his human form, put on a towel, and headed into the sauna. It was there that Iceman ran into Psylocke again. This time, she was sitting naked.

"Hey there again." Psylocke smiled. "Oh, don't worry. Kitty already told me ALL about you. Go ahead and let loose."

Bobby Drake was a little surprised that Psylocke could tell what he was thinking about keeping his towel on. But, she is a telepath. So, decided to sit down and let his towel off, letting his rock-hard cock be out in the open.

"I've got to ask something." Psylocke leaned forward, her elbows on her knees. "How many can actually fit all of that in themselves?"

"Well," Bobby Drake started as she put one hand on her cock, lightly stroking it. "So far, there is only actually one woman that can. But I forced her to, which kind of caused her to become totally obsessed with me."

"Is that so?" Psylocke grinned.

"Yes!" Bobby smiled. "I mean, I'm dealing with a cock that's really long. And look how thick this is!" Bobby took her hand off, letting her take it all in. "I don't think there are a lot of women who can take it and not go mentally crazy."

"Well, those women probably don't have telepathic abilities. They probably don't know how to put up mental barriers around their mind so to insure something like that doesn't happen." Psylocke got up and walked until she was standing right in front of Bobby.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Older Asian X-woman smiled and put her hands on Bobby's shoulder as she began positioning herself on his lap. She wanted to start slow going down Bobby's cock, but she grabbed her hips and instantly forced her down all the way to the base. This caused a loud, animal-like sound to escape Psylocke's body. Bobby got her to begin moving up and down, her pussy fitting his entire cock inside her. Bobby grabbed Psylocke's large breasts and began sucking them. She wrapped her arms around Bobby, bringing him in closer.

Iceman moved his hands around Psylocke's body, digging his nails into her skin. He then began slapping Psylocke's ass, scratching it, doing whatever he can to it while she is fucking his dick. Psylocke moved her hands, putting them on Bobby's face when the climax finally arrived. Everything shot up into Psylocke's body once her ass reached the base of Iceman's cock. Psylocke shivered, her breath washing over Iceman's face. As it happened, the two kissed and made out. Afterwards, Bobby picked her up and put her down beside him. Bobby got him towel back on and left, with Psylocke smiling at him.

**F I N**

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
